


Jealousy

by Anonymous101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: I HAVEN'T WATCHED IT FULLY YET SO DON'T GET MAd, I don't know, I'm not giving the girl a name because to much work, M/M, Maybe I'll add more later, This is one part for now, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous101/pseuds/Anonymous101
Summary: Brandon brings his girlfriend over for a little alone time, but Jesus is also home. and this leads to the reveal of Jesus's dark secret.





	Jealousy

Jesus glared at the wall. Brandon had his new girlfriend over and he probably didn't realize Jesus was home or they wouldn't be doing what they were. Brandon had probably thought he was home alone. Callie and Jude were having dinner with their dad. Stef and Lena had went on a date night and Mariana was wherever she was. Jesus didn't know. He'd planned on going out, but had decided just to stay home instead. 

He remembered hearing them come inside and he'd planned on talking to them, but they didn't hesitate to get down to it. If he was being honest he was kinda jealous and he wanted to leave, but really didn't want them to know he was there. That would be incredibly awkward to talk about since he was also getting kinda hard hearing his brothers moans.

"Fuck it," Jesus grunted and undid his jeans and began to stroke himself through his boxers. He imagined the hand of his forbidden lover grasping him and stroking him. He slowly pulled his dick out and stroked himself slowly. He imagined the mouth wrapping around his length and deep-throating him.

He let out a long moan and then the sounds from the other room stopped suddenly. His eyes grew and he looked around. He heard footsteps approaching his door and he quickly hid by the side of his bed. His dick was still fully erect and he had nothing to cover him if anyone saw him. His door opened and he covered his mouth. "Jude. Jesus," Brandon yelled and slowly walked inside. Jesus couldn't see much, but he saw that his brother was only in a pair of loose boxers. He wished they were tighter like the ones he wore. The ones he wished he still had on.

Then Brandon's eyes landed on him. They grew as realization struck him. "Were you beating off to us," Brandon asked and Jesus couldn't form words. "Or were you imagining being with her."

"No," Jesus answered and tried to keep himself from sounding completely disgusted. It's not like Brandon's girlfriend wasn't hot or anything, just not Jesus's type. Not anymore at least.

"Are you jealous that I'm with her. You used to check her out," Brandon asked and sounded incredibly pissed off.

"I'm not jealous of you," Jesus said and Brandon rose an eyebrow and then he stared at Jesus for a moment.

"Are you jealous of her," Brandon's voice held no emotion. Jesus bit his lip. He had to say something, but he couldn't lie. Brandon would know that he was lying. "Oh my God," Brandon whispered and stared at the younger male.

"Please don't tell anyone," Jesus whimpered and felt tears forming. He was terrified by the idea of anyone finding out about this. They would kick him out for sure. 

Brandon didn't reply. He walked over to the door and locked it before standing in front of Jesus. He kneeled down and connected their lips after wiping the others eyes. "As long as you don't say anything about this. 

Brandon wrapped his hand around Jesus's erections and began to stroke him quickly. Jesus pulled down Brandon's boxers and began to stroke his erection. "You know you made us stop what we were doing. I think I enjoy this more though," Brandon began to kiss and bite at Jesus's neck and didn't care enough to not leave marks. 

Brandon pulled them together and wrapped his hand around both of their erections and began to stroke quickly, kissing Jesus sloppily. They begin to grind together and Jesus let out a long and loud moan as he shot his load into his older brothers hand. 

He took Brandon's erection in his hand and stroked him quickly he watched as Brandon brought his hand to his mouth and began to lap up Jesus's seed from his hand. Brandon began to pant and then after being jerked a few more times he shot his loud onto Jesus's chest. Brandon grabbed his boxers and cleaned himself up before tossing them to Jesus. 

"Figured you'd like these for later," Brandon winked before kissing Jesus again. "Come to my room later tonight and we can continue this," Brandon said with a wink before leaving his brother panting. Jesus's dick got hard in seconds as he stared at his brothers ass and his dick swinging from side to side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one part for now. If people want me to continue this I will. If not I still might. I don't know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


End file.
